


Wanted Dead or Alive

by gemspegasus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemspegasus/pseuds/gemspegasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative ending to the Season 3 episode of No Rest for the Wicked in which Dean’s deal comes due but he neither dies nor goes to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted Dead or Alive

Wanted Dead or Alive

Sam’s voice hoarse with emotion asked, “Then, what am I supposed to do?”

Dean’s voice made husky by his own emotions answered, “Keep fighting. Take care of my wheels. Sam, remember what dad taught you. Okay? And remember what I taught you.”

Sam nodded his head yes in response and gave Dean a tight, little smile which Dean returned.

At that moment, the grandfather clock in the corner of the living room began to bong.

Dean threw the clock an anguished look.

The hands of the clock were both on 12. It was midnight and Dean’s year was up.

Sam’s head whipped around to glance at the clock and then returned his teary gaze to his older brother. A single tear rolled down his cheek as Dean’s own tearful eyes smiled at him.

Ruby interrupted the poignant silence between the brothers and said, “I’m sorry Dean, I wouldn’t wish this upon my worst enemy.”

Dean hears her words but is distracted by the sound of a hellhound howling and growling.  
Dean looks off to the side.

Sam’s face morphs into a puzzled frown.

“Hellhound” falls quietly from Dean’s lips.

Sam asks, “Where?” and his eyes dart around in all directions.

His brother replies, “there” and his eyes are fixed upon a spot between the dining room and the living room.

Dean, Sam and Ruby run flat out of the living room, down the hall and into the study with the hellhound giving chase. The three burst through the French doors of the study.  
Sam and Ruby hold the doors closed. The doors bang thunderously as the hellhound thumps against it.

While Sam and Ruby are holding the door closed, Dean pulls out a pouch, falling to the floor and pouring out black goofer dust all along the threshold of the French doors. When Dean finishes with the doors, he dashes over to the window and spreads the dust along side the window sill. Once he’s done he walks further into the room and stops to put the pouch away.

Meanwhile Ruby and Sam are still near the French doors and Ruby demands the knife from Sam. “Give me the knife. Maybe I can fight it off. Come On! That dust isn’t going to last forever.”

Sam asks, “What?” but he is about to hand over the knife when Dean who is behind Sam yells out, “Wait!”

Dean looked at Ruby and finally sees who truly inhabits Ruby’s body.

Ruby turns angrily toward Dean and asks, “You wanna die?”

Sam turns his head over his shoulder to look at Dean.

Dean replies quickly, “Sam, that’s not Ruby.”

Sam turns back to Ruby a startled look on his face he draws back his arm ready to stab the demon. The blade clatters out of his hand when he flies backwards and is pinned to the wall.

“It’s not Ruby,” cries out Dean once more.

Ruby flexes her arm and hand sending Dean flailing through the air until his back hits the desk.

Dean is held to the desk by Lilith’s powers. He raises his head and questions, “So, how long have you been in her?”

Lilith responds, “Not long. But I like it. It’s all grown up and pretty.” Lilith looks down her body and then raises her head, eyes completely white.

Sam interrupts her asking where Ruby is.

Lilith replies that Ruby was a bad girl so she Lilith sent Ruby far, far away.

Dean says he should have seen the difference between the demons before now but that demons all look alike to him.

Lilith flirts with Sam and kisses Sam.

Sam tries to bargin with Lilith for Dean’s life but Lilith tells him that he doesn’t have anything she wants.

Dean taunts her about becoming the “queen beetch” of hell and Lilith responds that she doesn’t have to answer to “puppy chow.”

She goes to the French doors and opens the door telling the hellhound to “sic him boy.”

Sam and Dean exchange looks and then their gazes turn to face the door.

Lilith is shocked into motionlessness when instead of the hellhound she was expecting the Trickster enters into the room.

The Trickster says, “Hello Lilith,” while he snapped his fingers. Immediately, thick ropes of pulsating white energy coil around Lilith’s mouth, arms, torso and legs.

She tries to twist and wiggle free but to no avail. She cannot work her way out of the Trickster’s bindings.

The Trickster informs Lilith that not one demon noted the fine print on Dean’s deal. The deal specified that the demons were to collect Dean’s soul at the hour of his death. It did not matter if the death happened during the span of the one year or at the end of the year. And so the demons themselves broke Dean’s deal. They did not take Dean’s soul at the time of his first true death on a Wednesday in that motel parking lot in Broward County, Florida.

 

“My first true death? What the hell was the Trickster talking about?” thought Dean to himself and shot a look at Sam but Sam’s eyes was riveted on the Trickster.

Free of Lilith’s power, Sam stumbled forward toward his brother as Dean tumbled off the desk and fell to the floor. The younger Winchester brother was able to catch his brother before Dean hit his head on the floor.

Dean grabbed Sam’s forearms and Sammy hauled Dean to his feet. Dean swayed and leaned momentarily against his brother. A few minutes later, Dean stood up straight and glared at the Trickster.

A pissed off Dean snarled out, “Dude, what the hell is going on? What are you talking about with the “my first true death” crap?”

The Trickster ignored him and gazed at Sam intently.

Sam now held the knife pointed directly at Lilith . His eyes shifted from her form to look at the Trickster.

The Trickster began speaking, “I was wrong the last time we spoke, Sam. The sacrifices you and Dean have made for each other do bring good for others and for each other. But Dean’s death and time in hell and your sacrifices to get him out of there harm yourselves and the world. You have to figure out other ways to fight the evil.” At that moment, the Trickster cocked his head toward Lilith who was still in Ruby’s body. The Trickster continued, “She is only a forerunner, others more powerful will follow but you can call on me. You know where you can find me, Sam.”

Sam nodded tersely.

Dean stared on still in shock as the Trickster told him that he had already died and gone to hell. The eldest Winchester son had paid his dues just like his father, John had. Besides Dean and Sam still had inherited the “family business” no matter what others wanted for them.

Then with another snap of the Trickster’s fingers and a flashing bind of light, Sam, Dean and Bobby found themselves standing in the middle of Bobby’s kitchen.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke, the CW, the WB and Wunderland. I am only borrowing them for an “Impala ride” or two. I will return them when I’m done. Not mine. No copyright infringement intended. This was written for fun only. No profit made.  
> A/N’s: Story set during the episode, “No Rest for the Wicked.” Some dialogue of the story was taken directly from the episode. The tale begins during last minutes of the episode. Title refers to the Bon Jovi song sang by Dean and Sam in the episode.


End file.
